Dragon in heat
by Pootistroll
Summary: When Wendy is is in heat who can help relive her?


FairyTail) Wendy Marvell X Natsu Dragneel

(Disclaimer i do not own Fairytail)

Wendy's footsteps were silent as she made her way down the hall.

She was staying with Natsu tonight and she just couldn't stay asleep. She usually slept by herself in her

own room with Carla, but tonight was different.

She began to have strange dreams and she'd wake up in a complete heat. Carla wasn't sure what it was

at first, but was beginning to notice the symptoms. But, her exceed continued to sleep. It was one of

those nights again and she couldn't help but want to be near Natsu.

Wendy rounded the corner, her face staining red in a warm blush. When she finally made it to the pinkhaired male's room, she politely knocked on the door.

Of course, Natsu was in a very deep sleep. She could hear his light snoring through the wooden door.

Her hand was going to knock again but she decided on trying to open the door instead.

She was careful and slow, twisting the knob and popping the door open. It made a gentle metallic

clang, but, that was definitely not enough to wake Natsu up.

She entered his room and found him asleep on his bed with one of his arms and legs hanging off of the

side of the bed. Wendy blushed a little more, tugging down lightly at her nightgown as she walked over

to his bed.

"Natsu?" the bluenette whispered, gingerly nudging his shoulder. Natsu didn't really budge until she

decided to crawl on top of him. She straddled his lap, looking down at him with a sort of desperate look

in her eyes.

"Mmnhgh.." he muttered, barely opening his eyes before meeting gazes with her. His tiredness slowly

faded when he noticed how red-faced she was. "Mn... Wendy?" he groaned lightly.

She nodded sweetly, "Mhm, I can't sleep again," she whispered. Natsu knew full well what she meant

by that and he didn't mind helping her at all.

Wendy's hair was down, and it trailed down her shoulders and back, ending at Natsu's lap. She shyly set

her hands on his chest, slowly starting to grind against his lower half.

Natsu's sleepiness easily disappeared, his hands finding her hips as he guided her against him. She was

already whimpering, moaning softly as her panties began to become soaked.

Wendy has been feeling overly aroused the last couple of days... and Natsu has been helping her. This

was the third time they've been together but Wendy was still bashful of the act.

He soon took Wendy into his arms and flipped her over and onto the bed. He looked down at her and

gave a little smirk, "You're just as needy as ever~" he teased.

Wendy pursed her lips into a tiny pout, casting her gaze away from him for a short moment. He

chuckled under his breath, starting to kiss down her neck. She mewled softly, biting her lower lip as she let Natsu take care of her.

He let out a heated breath against her sensitive skin, watching her body react to everything he was

doing. He grinned, letting his hands snake under her nightgown before removing it completely.

His eyes looked over her and she looked back with the neediest gaze. She bit her lip again, blushing as

she watched Natsu remove his clothes too.

Before long, they were both completely naked. He was already semi-hard from earlier when Wendy

was grinding on top of him. Just seeing her in such a state was enough to get him riled up.

He let his fingers press against her womanhood, prodding at the entrance before slipping one inside.

She gasped softly, clasping a hand over her mouth as Natsu's finger felt inside of her.

It was already so wet and he could feel a faint throbbing. After his index finger, he added his two

middle fingers, thrusting them in and out until she was whining in pleasure.

He curled them upwards, watching as her hips followed his direction. He snickered, loving how her

breath hitched every time he hit her sweet spot.

After a little while, he pulled his fingers out. He gave a steady pump to his cock before beginning to

rub the head against her adorable pussy.

He waited for her quiet permission before slowly entering her. He grasped her hips with the palms of

his hands, spreading her thighs apart so he could fully push into her.

Her eyes widened, letting out a very satisfied moan as she tilted her head back. Her chest rose and fell,

blush worsening as Natsu began to move in and out of her.

Her body was responding perfectly, tinting red and reacting to each of his thrusts. She was quietly

whining before her moans grew in volume. "A-Aah... Natsu," she breathed out.

He moaned under his breath, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm right here," he whispered to her.

His hips starting to snap against her delicate, porcelain colored skin.

His movements became harsher, much to Wendy's enjoyment. She loved it when he let the passion take

over. Her eyes rolled upwards as he began pounding into her. Her voice nearly became hoarse, moaning

and whimpering in complete bliss.

"Oh, yes... I love it so much, Natsu..." she whimpered. "I'm... I'm gonna cum!" she cried.

He nodded, panting hard as he said, "I am... I am too, Wendy," he groaned.

His lips met hers in a heated kiss before she felt Natsu's warm cum fill up her insides. It was so hot and

it coated every inch inside of her.

She came at the same time, wrapping her legs around Natsu's waist and holding him there. "Aah!" she

mewled, tossing her head back against the bed. She absolutely needed this tonight. He let her ride out her orgasm, doing the same until the euphoria slowly faded. He caught his breath

after a few minutes, placing a kiss to her neck as he grinned at her.

She looked so exhausted now, panting softly and gazing up at Natsu with a satisfied look. He gradually

pulled out of her, laying down next to her and pulling the girl into his arms.

He kissed the top of her head as he embraced her. "Get some sleep," he mumbled, closing his eyes as

she did the same.

"Mhmm... Thank you, Natsu..." she whispered lightly, still blushing. It wasn't long before they both fell

asleep. Who knows when Wendy's little heat phase would die down? Natsu didn't seem to mind one bit.

thats a wrap for my short lemon pls review this ill be making a natsu x wendy long story soon


End file.
